The Lies of Love
by distortedstar
Summary: Feelings are coming back, and old love dies hard. But when one person leaves, will the other still be there? This wont end your normal fluffy G.g. fic -- R/J // R/D // D/L(indsay) [note: Jess hasnt left...yet]
1. It's Not Fair

**Authors Note**: I've had the idea for this for a long time, yet this was actually going to be my second chapter to the other story I'm writing. This doesn't exactly fit with that though, so it's taking it's own adeventure. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: if I owned them, don't you think my ideas would be on the show?

-------

            I stared out the window of Luke's at Dean and Lindsay. Dean looked so happy. Good, that's good. He deserves to be happy; especially after what I put him through. But why do I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach? Maybe it's jealousy? No, it couldn't be jealousy. Dean and I have been over for ages. I'm over that. _I'm with Jess. Right Rory, keep telling yourself that. You and Jess are _happy_. Yeah, happy. Even if he's been distant on you for awhile… you're still happy with him._

            God, why does love have to exist? Why do I have to be the one to love more then one person?

-------

            I stood laughing with Lindsay on the side walk across the street from Luke's. I glanced up into the window, catching a glimpse of Rory. I felt my stomach flitter at the site of her. I sighed and Lindsay furrowed her eye brows at me, her laugh turning into a slight giggle.

            "Dean, you okay?" Was I okay? Good question.

            "Of course I'm okay. Great even. I'm here with you." I leaned down to kiss her quickly on the lips. She grinned, gently sliding her hand into mine.

            "Good. You looked like you were going to cry, or throw up there for a moment." She started stroking my arm with her free hand.

            "Nope, I'm perfectly fine." I lied. Why do I do this to myself?

            I like Lindsay, I do. I think I may even love her; but I _am still in love with Rory. And sometimes, when I kiss Lindsay, my mind plays tricks on me and Rory's face blocks out Lindsay's. It's not fair to her. But I'm not going to risk losing her. I've already lost Rory, and there's no getting her back._

-------

**A.N.**:reviews are always appreciated. 3


	2. You Did It On Purpose

**Authors Note**: So I know where I want to go with this, and it seems I can start my chapters, but as I go along, I seem to get writers block or don't think my ideas are up to par. It's 5:30 in the morning as I write this; I'm still awake, listening to the B-52's. The things going through my head…there must be a clog between my brain and my fingers, what I want in the story just doesn't seem to flow as easily. So let me know if it gets as off as I think it does. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: if I owned them, don't you think my ideas would be on the show?

-------

            "Hey." Jess' voice startled me, drawing me away from my thoughts.

            "Hey yourself." A smile played on my lips as he swiftly kissed them. "Where have you been all morning?"

            "Luke had me running some errands." He said, leaning over to rest his hands on the table, supporting his weight as he looked out the window. "Happy couple."

            "Who?" I asked, playing dumb. He nodded his head toward Dean and Lindsay. They had been standing in the same place across the street on the side walk since I first sat down. "Oh. Them. Yeah. Looks like it."

            "If I didn't know any better Rory, I'd think you were jealous." Jess took a seat across from me.

            "Me? Jealous of Dean and Lindsay? No, no." I managed a slight chuckle while shaking my head. "I don't think so."

            "Well, you went out with the guy for quite some time. And then there he is, happy with another girl." I continued looking out the window, watching as he laughed, then leaned down to kiss her. God, I always loved how tall he was. "Rory?"

            "Huh? What?" My attention snapped back to Jess.

            "You know I was joking, right?" He looked slightly concerned.

            "Yeah, sure." He continued watching me. I raised my eye brows, "What?"

            "You okay? I mean, is something bothering you? Did I do something?" He started standing up. "I can leave if you want me too."

            "Jess, no. I don't know what's up with me. Probably just being cooped up in the house and coffee withdrawal." I gave my most angelic smile.

            "Coffee… right. How could I sit down with out getting you any? I get it now; you were trying to go distant on me on purpose. You tried to make it seem like you were mad at me because I forgot." He grabbed a cup and a pot of coffee.

            I let out a laugh and looked up at him, "Yeah, you caught me." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean and Lindsay start walking.

-------

            "I hate to cut this short, but I've got to get to work." I glanced from Lindsay, to Luke's, to Doose's.

            Lindsay sighed, "Okay. What time do you get off tonight? Maybe we can get together at my house?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

            "Sorry, Linds; I'm helping close up tonight, then I have to go straight home and watch Clara." I told her. She pouted. "Hey, don't give me that look. How about tomorrow?" She stood on her tip-toes to give me a kiss.

            "Better then nothing." I grinned down at her.

            "I better get going. I'll call you sometime tonight." We kissed once more, and then parted. I casually glanced over into Luke's to catch sight of Jess giving Rory a kiss. There was that damn flitter in my stomach again, only added with it this time was a slight pain in my heart. Though I detest admitting it, Rory and Jess do seem happy and content being together. It was when she got back from Washington that the happiness between me and her seemed to die.

            Everyone was surprised when Lindsay and I got together; even I was surprised. But there we were. It still seems new because it's still exciting. It hasn't started to die down at all yet, which I hope it doesn't anytime soon. I really think this could get serious… if I could just keep Rory from haunting my thoughts.

-------

            I walked into Doose's toward the coffee.

            "Rory, hey." A smile unknowingly met my lips as I turned to see Dean.

            "Hey." I took a deep breath. He looked good; really good. Maybe it's just my hormone's acting up? Oh, that sweet, innocent smile. _Stop it, Rory! Jess, Jess, Jess, Jess, Jess_. But those eyes.

            "Um… Rory?" Dean stifled a laugh.

            "What? Oh yeah. We're almost out of coffee at home and I'm on a mission for junk food. Tonight's a movie night and you know what that means."

            "You don't want your house turning into _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_?" He grinned.

            "What are you talking about? It already is." I looked up at him and grinned.

            "So what's the selection tonight?" He leaned against the shelf that contained canned vegetables.

            "Mom and I were feeling musical; so far we have _Detroit Rock City_, _Josie and the Pussycat's_, and _West Side Story_."

            "Josie and the Pussycat's?" Dean laughed.

            "Mom's pick. Not mine. You know how she is." I stated.

            "I definitely know how Lorelai is." For a second, neither of us said anything until the bell jingled announcing someone's entrance. "Well, I should get back to work. Have fun tonight."

            "Yeah. Thanks. Always do. I hope you… have fun… working?" He just laughed as we went our separate ways.

-------

**A.N.**:reviews are always appreciated. 3


	3. Kissing Jess

**Authors Note**: The things going through my head…there must be a clog between my brain and my fingers, what I want in the story just doesn't seem to flow as easily. So let me know if it gets as off as I think it does. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: if I owned them, don't you think my ideas would be on the show?

-------

            "I've got food!" Rory yelled, walking into the house.

            "Get your buns in here then, little lady! The matinee was just about to begin without you, but then I remembered you were bringing fuel, so we decided it could be held off for a few more minutes." Lorelai yelled from the couch. "So in the meantime, _Dracula_ was keeping me company."

            "_Dead and Loving It?" Rory asked, referring to the Mel Brooks spoof of Dracula starring Leslie Nielsen._

            "The _TNT version. Very cut up, and the commercials keep interfering."_

            "Will an enema make it any better?" Rory grinned at her mother.

            "No! Not another enema!" Lorelai screamed in a British accent, lying back onto the couch to get away from Rory.

            "I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything!" Rory yelled, shielding her face with her hands.

            "I saw everything." The girls said in unison, grinning at each other.

            "Okay, time to turn it off now." Rory put the bags of food down on the coffee table.

            "Aw, but why? Renfield's about to try to fly!"

            "Mom!" Rory waved some candy in front of her mother's face and _West Side Story._

            "Well, I guess Renfield can fly another day."

            "Thank you." Rory grinned, putting the movie in the VCR and having a seat on the couch.

            "Party pooper." Lorelai said, grabbing a handful of candy.

-------

            "I feel pretty, oh so pretty. So pretty and witty and gay!" Lorelai sang as the two girls walked into Luke's.

            "I hate when you let her watch that movie!" Luke grimaced, setting two coffee cups down at their table and filling them up.

            "Maybe you can be citizen of the month too if you go to the video store and have them put up a curtain for the movies I can't watch." Lorelai suggested to Luke, nudging Rory who rolled her eyes.

            "If it would make me citizen of the month; then no. If I could get them to do that though, I would." He walked back over to the counter as Jess came bounding down the stairs. He saw Rory and walked over to her.

            "Hey." He grinned, leaning down to kiss her.

            "Ugh, I'm not sure if I'm so hungry anymore." Lorelai said in disgust. Rory stuck her tongue out at her. "So Tony was talking about a girl that he kissed named Maria, and he found out how wonderful a sound can be? I just don't see how that works. He found out how wonderful a sound could be _just because of a kiss? You think that maybe, if we go home and watch it again we'll understand? And do you really think that Chino has that good of aim to hit Tony_ as_ he _runs_ to Maria. I mean, at least accidentally shoot Maria or something." She rambled. Rory turned to Jess with a grin on her face, her eyes saying sorry._

            "So… you watched West Side Story tonight?" Jess asked.

            "Among many others, but between each movie, we had to put West Side Story _back in and fast forward to all of her favorite parts," Rory sighed, exhaustedly, "It's been a long day."_

            "Well, I have a book upstairs that could take your mind off of your long day." Jess suggested.

            "Really?" Rory's eyes lit up.

            "I'm not exactly sure where it is, but we can go up and look for it." He smirked. Rory turned to her mom with pleading eyes.

            "Fine, go. But the coffee stays here with me." Lorelai stated. Rory gleefully stood, following Jess.

"Hey Luke, have you ever had an enema?" Was the last thing Rory heard out of her mom's mouth before disappearing into the apartment.

            "Why is your mom asking about enemas?" Jess asked, amused.

            "_Dracula, Dead and Loving It_." She stated. He nodded, closing the door behind him and walking closer to her. "So, do you really have a book for me?" Rory asked as Jess put his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

            "Nope."

            "Didn't think so."

            "And is that a bad thing?"

            "No." She grinned, kissing him full on the lips. _I wonder if Dean ever thinks of me when he kisses Lindsay_, Rory thought. _You're kissing Jess, Rory. Don't think about Dean. Okay, all attention on Jess and kissing. Kissing Jess… I wonder if he still wants to be with me. He acts like he's my friend, but I thought he loved me. He is with Lindsay now. Rory! Jess! You're with Jess! She mentally kicked herself for thinking about her ex-boyfriend._

            "Rory?" Jess pulled away from her.

            "Yeah?" A small smile played on her lips as she bit her bottom lip.

            "You okay? You seem… phased out. You weren't into kissing me at all." He unconsciously pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

            "Sorry. Just thinking." He smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "I know, you're not supposed to think when kissing! I'm just weird like that. I promise I'll try to stop thinking."

            "Not forever though. Just while kissing."

            "No thinking while kissing. Got it." She knocked on her head. "Okay, thinking officially over. Now, shall we?" She grinned, leaning forward, his lips meeting hers.

-------

A.R.: ok, so no Dean or Lindsay in this chapter… but it's late and I want to get a 3rd chapter up. I also couldn't think of a place for them or anything, so I'll stick with this for now. So… yeah. Any comments? They're definitely always appreciated. :D 


	4. Remember The Round Cakes

**Author's Note**: Thanks to those who have reviewed, especially _DSRockStar; my very first reviewer who is sticking with me so far. You rock!_

So… it's been a long time since I've written a chapter. Oops. I did have surgery about 2 weeks ago and was bed ridden for a week. But there's no excuse for this week. Oh well. I'm just hoping that anyone who has just started reading this, or who has been reading since the beginning will stick with me. I really do have this story planned out [more than my other 2].

I'm actually excited to get through this story because I think what I've come up with is original.

You know… I don't like Lindsay much. I just felt like saying that, because it's true. But I'll cut her some slack in the story.

Also… if anybody seems out of character at all, just remember; this is _my_ fan_ fiction._

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: You'd think… if I owned anything to do with the _Gilmore girls_ that my ideas would be on the show. Therefore; yeah, I own nothing, not even the computer I'm sitting at.

-------

            "Dean!" Rory ran up to her ex-boyfriend, exasperated.

            "Rory, hey." The tall boy grinned down at her, waiting to hear why she had run so fast to catch up to him. She stood there for a moment, breathing heavily. Dean started to laugh.

            "I don't run much." She said as a tiny grin played on her lips. When she was better composed, she continued, "So um… where's Lindsay today? It seems every time I've seen you, she's attached to your hip."

            "She's out of town for the week. Family stuff." Rory nodded.

            "Are you busy right now?"

            "Not now. I have to get to work in an hour though. Why?"

            "I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee… or pie…"

            "Or some round cake." He said; poking fun at the very first time they had ever talked.

            "Or some round cake." Rory grinned. "You've seen for yourself, the cakes are very round."

            "I've seen some very square cakes too."

            "But nothing compares to the round ones. There's just something about how round they are." Dean chuckled at the vibrant girl standing in front of him. He missed times like these. He wished he could gather her in his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

            Dean caught himself in his thoughts, and tried to push them away. _Lindsay is your girlfriend. Rory crushed you to be with Jess… Jess… where was he? Why wasn't Rory with him? She used to ditch me for him. Is it possible that now she's ditching him for me? She has been coming around more lately…_

            "Where's Jess?"

            "How random." Rory giggled. "Jess is… he's… you know, I really don't know where he is. I didn't really look for him today." Dean looked at her confused. _Trouble in paradise? He wondered. She sighed._

            "What?"

            "We got into a fight last night."

            "Why? Over what?" Was he actually concerned? Maybe he just wanted to know so he could get satisfaction out of knowing that she wasn't truly happy.

            "Nothing really. I think he just has a few insecurities."

            "Because of…" Dean's curiosity was getting to him.

            "Just a few things. No big deal. He'll soon realize that he has nothing to worry about and he's the only one that I want right now." _Sort of_, she thought. She watched Deans face after she said it; his expression remained the same, though she could see hatred in his eyes.

            They had been apart for quite some time, but when she said that Jess was the only one she wanted, it felt like a punch in the stomach. He tried to not let it show how much it had affected him. He didn't want her to know how he felt.

            "Is it over a guy?"

            "I don't know." Rory lied, shrugging. "So, pie?" She said, changing the subject.

            "Sure." 

-------

            Rory beamed as she took the last bite of her pie. Her time with Dean had been wonderful so far. She couldn't remember the last time they had had such a good time together.

            "I hate to cut this short, but if I don't leave now, I'm going to be late to work and Taylor will kill me." Dean said, looking at his watch.

            "Oh." Rory pouted. He stood up, and after a short pause, she followed suit. "I'll walk you."

            "You don't have too."

            "I want too." She smiled.

            "Okay." His grin mirrored hers.

            They walked to Doose's in a comfortable silence. As they neared the store, Rory spoke up. "I had a really good time Dean."

            "I did too."

            "Hey, what time do you get off work?"

            "Six. Why?"

            "I was thinking maybe you'd like to come over afterwards and hang out."

            "And Jess wouldn't mind?" Rory shrugged.

            "You're just my friend Dean."

            "I'm also your ex-boyfriend."

            "If he doesn't trust me, then that's his problem."

            "It would be nice to spend more time with you."

            "So I'll see you around sixish?"

            "Sixish, at your house, right?"

            "Right."

            "See you, Rory." She grinned, walking away.

-------

            "Jess called looking for you." Lorelai stated as Rory sat next to her in front of the TV on the couch.

            "Did he leave a message?"

            "No message. He said he'd try later."

            "What are you watching?"

            "Something on MTV… Taylor Hanson sure does talk a lot."

            "So do you."

            "Maybe he and I are meant to be?"

            "No, you'd always cut each other off, resulting in an all out brawl."

            "So, where were you today? I thought you were with Jess… until his call that is." Lorelai said after a moment of silence.

            "With Dean. Oh yeah, he's coming over tonight."

            "Just when I start liking the new boyfriend, you bring the ex back into your life."

            "Dean's my friend."

            "And Jess is your boyfriend. Why isn't he coming over?"

            "We got into a fight." Rory said quietly.

            "Over what?"

            "Dean."

            "Um… excuse me? You got into a fight with Jess over Dean?"

            "Yes."

            "Didn't you used to get in fights with Dean over Jess?"

            "Yes."

            "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

            "Jess says I'm starting to pull on him what I pulled on Dean. He says once Lindsay came around, I started paying more attention to Dean."

            "Did you?"

            "No… yes… I don't know."

            "I'll take that as a yes."

            "I guess." Rory sighed.

            "And when you were with Dean, you started paying more attention to Jess when the blonde make out queen came into the equation?"

            "Yes."

            "Rory, you're with Jess. You were happy. Dean's moved on."

            "I know he's moved on!"

            "And it hurts, doesn't it? You get a knot of jealousy in the pit of your stomach every time you see them together?" Rory remained silent. "Yeah, I know that feeling."

            "What do I do?"

            "Tell Jess he's paranoid and well… daydream about killing Lindsay. That's the best advice I can give you, kid."

            "I'll try and work on it."

            "Maybe you should call Jess."

            "I think I'm just going to head over to Luke's."

            "Mmm, mind if I join you? Coffee sounds awfully good right now."

            "When does it not?"

-------

**A.N.**: I'm going to stop there for tonight. I think I did a good job on length. Now it's your turn to tell me if I did well on the chapter. Remember, this is only the beginning, the drama is only about to begin.


	5. Stood Up

**Author's note**: It's been a long time, I know. I've been so busy lately. And school starts Monday. I hope I'll have more time to write then. My boyfriend has declared that Saturday's are for him only, my best friend will be here Friday nights… so that leaves Sunday's, and hopefully school nights. Though some nights, I will be at my moms and she doesn't have a computer there. We shall see though.

I think I'm going to speed this story up a notch, when things go slow in my stories, I tend to stop writing them because I get bored with them. I have all of these ideas for this story, I just need to figure out what to put in between.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls… I swear. Don't sue me.

-------

            I pulled away from Jess. "So I'd say my apology went well?" He just grinned and kissed me again. I loved it when he smiled at me like that. It made me feel like the only person in the world that mattered was me. I felt like a true Lorelai. I felt like the only person that could make him happy was me. I've never seen him smile at anyone else like that.

-------

            I knocked on the door again. Where was she? She said tonight, after six when I got off from work, right? Not tomorrow, not seven, not next week. Tonight. And she's not here. Nobody's here.

-------

            "Okay, time to break for air." I breathed heavily. Jess lay next to me on his bed.

            My apology had turned into a kiss, and that kiss led to a full out make out session. We had a few breaks which would include reading a chapter…or a page. Maybe going for a cup of coffee. But we always came back up, and the making out would continue.

            Jess rolled back on top of me, "Okay, I've regained enough oxygen."

            A stifled laugh escaped my lips, "Give me time, will ya?" I said, after he gently kissed my lower lip. His lips moved to my neck, and then my ear. After a second of nibbling and sucking, he stopped, and let out a chuckle. "What?"

            "You were making the cutest noises as I did that."

            "I was not!" I pushed him off of me.

            "Aw, it was cute." He kissed my nose. I stuck my tongue out at him.

            "I didn't make any noises."

            "Okay, sure you didn't." He kissed my lips.

-------

            "Hey Lorelai." I walked up to her in Luke's.

            "Hey Dean… Dean! Oh no!" Lorelai looked panicked. "I am so sorry! We weren't home, we left you in the dark, to fend for yourself. We're horrible people!"

            "No, no. It's ok. I got to your house, nobody answered, and so I figure you and Rory got caught up here. Speaking of which," I looked around, "Where is Rory?"

            "Oh, well, you know, she's around."

            "Is she with Jess?" I sat next to her at the counter.

            "Yeah. Sorry."

            "It's ok. I figured it was too good to be true."

            "What was too good to be true?"

            "I shouldn't say."

            "No, Dean. You can tell me. We've always been buds. What was too good to be true?"

            "The thought that Rory had ditched Jess for me. She sought me out, invited me over. I thought…" I stopped to think for a second. What had I thought? "I thought maybe there was the chance of a me and her again, a Rory and Dean. But I guess I was wrong."

            "Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry. But you're with Lindsay, aren't you?"

            "Yeah, I am." God, I felt like a horrible boyfriend right now.

            "You would risk your relationship with Lindsay to be with Rory again?"

            I sighed, "I don't know. Just the thought of Rory having second thoughts about us… it made me happy. And Lindsay is out of town, maybe I just miss her. Yeah, that's it. I miss Lindsay, and Rory came around. I value my friendship with Rory, and I value my relationship with Lindsay. I don't want to ruin anything." I looked around, "I should be getting home. If Rory asks about me, tell her I got caught up at work… in fact, I'll call and leave a message on the machine."

            "Okay," Lorelai smiled at me.

            "Thanks, Lorelai."

            "For what?"

            "Just… letting me talk. I think it helped."

            She smiled again, "Anytime, Dean. What are friends for?"

            "Bye, Lorelai."

-------

**Author's note**: So its not as long as the last chapter, but I'd say it was a decent length and actually has something to it. – Comments are always appreciated. :D


	6. Not My Rory

**Author's Note**: I recently got 2 comments for this story, and seeing as to how it's been 5 months since I've updated, it excited me. It got me in the mood to write.

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write more for this, but school started, I basically live at my mom's rather than my dad's [where the computer is]; and my night's that I'm here are normally spent at my boyfriends. So no time to write. But since I'm sick and will be here for a few hours today, I figure I could write.

Oi, I have ideas for a new story…. Sorry. NO! WAIT! I'll put it into this story. YES!

I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that has to do with Gilmore Girls. I swear. Don't sue me.

-------

            I walked into the house alone, a little pep to my step. I was happy about reconciling with Jess; knowing everything was good again. He's crazy, getting ideas like that about me and Dean.

            Oh no! Dean. I completely forgot. He was supposed to come over. I wasn't here. I'm horrible. He probably hates me now. 

            I looked down at the answering machine as I passed it. "1" was blinking. I pressed 'play.'

            "Hey Rory, it's Dean." I cringed. "I won't be able to make it tonight, someone called in sick and I'm the only one that can cover for him. Sorry. Maybe we can reschedule? I'll talk to you later." I fanned myself. A great weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I didn't feel so bad now.

-------

            I lay on my bed, reading through a car magazine. I couldn't concentrate though. My mind kept rewinding back to Rory. God, she was perfect. What went wrong between us? Oh yeah, Jess.

            I turned the page. First thing that caught my eye was an advertisement. I looked over it. Diamond rings. What's that doing in a car magazine?

            I never gave Rory a ring. I wonder if I had, if it would've made a difference. I did make her that bracelet. But that was when we first met, a birthday present. And we were 16, it wasn't as if we were getting married.

            Married.

            Propose.

            Diamond ring.

            Lindsay.

            No more Rory on the mind.

            And then the phone rang. "Hello?"

            "Dean?"

            "Rory? Is that you?"

            "Yeah. I was just calling to see if you were off work yet. I guess you are if you're answering the phone."

            "Yeah, I just walked in the door." I ran my hand through my damp hair from my shower 15 minutes ago and looked down at my pajama pants. '_Liar,' I thought to myself._

            "Good, good."

            "So, what's up?" I continued looking at the advertisement in the magazine.

            "Oh nothing. I was just… just thinking. Thought I should call you. See if you still wanted to reschedule that hanging out." I noticed her voice shake.

            "Hm, you know what Rory? I'm kind of busy the next week." I tore out the page with the advertisement on it. "So I'm not sure when we'll be able to." I folded the page to where all you could see was the diamond ring. "I need to get going though. After working all day, I need a shower. I'll call you some other time."

            "Oh… okay." She sounded sad. She sounded sad because of me. My poor Rory. No, not my Rory. Poor Rory.

            "Bye."

-------

**author's note**: hope it satisfies your craving for now


End file.
